


Papa Rossi’s family!

by megas217



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Foster Care, Foster Parent, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Rossi is a foster dad who specializes in children who have come from abuse homes when he showed them love and what a caring family should be.Before Spencer joined the family Luke was the last to get placed in the house when he’s only been with the family for a month so he’s still getting used to the family.Spence is the latest little kiddo to join the family.ParentDavid RossiOlder kidsAaron Hotchner -18 (senior year)Emily Prenttis-14 (9th grade)Derek Morgan-13 (8th grade)Matt Simons-13 (8th grade)Middle kidsLuke Alvez-11 (5th grade)Penelope Garcia-10 (4th grade)JJ-7 (1st grade)Youngest kidSpencer Reid-3
Relationships: Brothers and Sister - Relationship, Family Fluff - Relationship, Father and sons, Fathers and daughters - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The intro to papa Rossi’s family

Rossi was at work when he got a phone call about a 3 year old boy who was in desperate need of a home since his mother was in a mental hospital and his father had left the family “send me his file and I’ll look it over, when do you need an answer by?” Rossi asked when he knew his kids would be fine with a little kid joining their family as they were very open to helping anyone who needed help “by the end of the day, Dave you are this boy's only hope before he goes into a group home.” Rossi shook his head when he didn’t like the idea of a younger kid going into a group home filled with older kids who could pick on him.

After looking at Spencer’s file Rossi called the case manger back and told her that he’ll take Spencer into his house and he’ll even go get the boy if he needs to “don’t worry about getting him I’ll bring him to your house tonight when you get home just call me and we’ll be over.” Rossi said thank you when he called his older son and let him know as Aaron is doing his school from home as he goes to hybrid school so some days he goes into school and other days he stays home and does school “hey dad what’s up?” Aaron asked when Rossi told Aaron what was going on when Aaron got the pack and play out and placed it in his dad’s room “is he very small?” Aaron asked when Rossi told him yes “he’s only 25 pounds so we need to work very hard on helping him gain those extra pounds without making it seem like we are forcing food on him.” Rossi told his son who shook his head when he understood “do I need to go to Walmart or Target and get a few things?” Aaron asked when Rossi told him to check the foster care closet to see if they still had baby items “go get Spencer a new set of PJ’s and some clothes so he had fresh clothes and maybe a toy so he feels at home as much as he can in a new environment.” Rossi told Aaron who shook his head “when the middle kids get home from school I’ll take them with me to the store so we can get a few things for Spencer.” Aaron told his dad who told him thank you before they hung up. 

Aaron was waiting at the bus stop when he saw his siblings bus drive up when the three kids got off and headed to their brother when the girls hugged their brother while Luke looked at Aaron “how was school for you three?” Aaron asked when they walked back to the house “good, no one got in trouble.” JJ said whole Garcia shook her head as Luke was quiet when he would answer questions when asked but for the most part he was on the shy side of the kids which was very fine with everyone as they knew when the time is right Luke will open up to the family. 

After the middle kids put their backpacks away Aaron told them the news about their new foster brother “dad wants us to go to the store and pick up a few things to help make Spencer feel more at home when he gets here.” Aaron said when they loaded up and headed to the store when they stopped at Walmart first and picked up some sippy cups, older kids pacifiers and a stuffed animal before they went to Target and got 4 new outfits and PJ’s along with slippers “why are we in the baby section?” JJ asked when she was sitting in the cart “Spencer is on the small side so we need to get him smaller clothes.” Aaron told his sister who shook her head when they headed to the toy section and each kid got to pick out a new toy for Spencer when the girls picked out some baby toys “he’s 3 so think three years old.” Aaron said when Luke shook his head when he stayed near the cart when they got Spencer some cars, playdoh, and puzzles.

Moi

When Aaron and the middle kids got home the rest of the boys were home and doing their homework at the kitchen table while Emily was at her softball practice and should be home in the next half hour. “hello my little brothers did anything good happen at school today?” Aaron asked when he was unpacking the bags while the middles got their homework out “no it was a boring day at school.” Matt told his brother “why do you have baby things?” Morgan asked when the rest of the boys shook their heads “dad said that we are getting a new foster brother so he asked me to go pick up a few things so we were prepared for when he arrived.” Aaron said when the kids looked excited when they always loved when they got a new foster brother or sister. 

Rossi got home from work when he could tell that his kids were excited about Spencer coming to live with them but Rossi needs to remind him kids that Spencer will be scary so they shouldn’t crowd him too much and give him enough time to adjust to his new home “I’m home!” Rossi yelled when he walked into the house when his youngest girls ran up to him and hugged him “hi daddy! How was work?” Garcia asked when Rossi smiled at her “good baby how was school?” Rossi asked when he was holding JJ in his arms “good, I can’t wait to meet our little brother!” Garcia told her dad when Rossi smiled at her “I know you are Penny but remember they Spencer will be scared because he is in a new place so let’s do our best to make him feel at home.” Rossi reminded his girls who shook their heads before Rossi placed JJ on her feet when Rossi made it into the house when he was the rest of the kids in the kitchen or living while Luke was sitting in the corner “what did he do?” Rossi asked when Luke was the best out of all the boys, very respectful and hardly causes any issues with the rules and such “nothing he just sat down in the corner, I think that he’s punishing himself for something he thinks he did.” Aaron told his dad who shook his head when Rossi walked over to the boy and crouched down so he was at eye level with Luke “hey buddy, you don’t have to sit in the corner anymore.” Rossi said when Luke looked at his foster dad “I need to sir, I need to think about what I did wrong today at school.” Luke said when Rossi shook his head when he looked in backpacks for notes when he found nothing they Luke did wrong but he let the young boy serve his time before Rossi would talk about what Luke did wrong. 

After Luke was done with his time out he got up and walked over to the couch where Rossi was sitting chatting with his sons while they played video games “sir I’m done with my timeout many I go play with my toys in my room?” Luke asked when Rossi looked at him “sit down bud we need to talk about why you put yourself in timeout.” Rossi said when Luke did when he sat next to Morgan who smiled at him “I made a mistake on my school work so I had to punish myself.” Luke said as Rossi shook his head when he knew that Luke came from a military family so his parents were very strict on him and punished Luke for every little mistake that he did “well I don’t mind if you make a mistake buddy, we make mistakes so we can learn from them.” Rossi reminds Luke when they have had this conversation many times since Luke joined the family “I’ll try my best to make you happy sir.” Luke told Rossi “what about making yourself happy? Don’t do things for others unless you can do something for yourself.” Rossi said as Luke shook his head “can I please go play in my room?” Luke asked when Rossi shook his head as he let his son go play by himself till Spencer got to the house . 

Spence was on his way to the house when he was half asleep sucking his thumb “this family is great buddy, Dave is a very good friend of mine and he loves to help kids who are in need of a good home to help them overcome their trauma.” Spencer didn’t say anything as they pulled up to the house when it was huge much bigger than anybody could imagine a house should be. Rossi had all the kids in the living room so they could say hi to him before they went off to do their own thing “remember your managers and don’t crowed him.” Rossi said when the kids shook their heads as the doorbell went off when Rossi got it as he smiled at the very skinny little boy who was sitting in his case manager's arms “thank you so much for helping me by taking Spencer, ever other home I called either didn’t want him or couldn’t take him.” Rossi shook his head when he held his arms out to Spencer to see if he would come to him when Spencer was a little hesitant about his new foster dad but Rossi gave Spencer a nice looking smile when Rossi didn’t know if Spencer would come to him or stay with his case manager when Spencer almost jumped into Rossi’s arms when Rossi smiled at Spencer “let me introduce the kids to their new foster brother.” Rossi told Spencer when they walked into the living room where the kids were waiting ever so patiently “ok we have Aaron, JJ, Garcia, Luke, Morgan, Emily and Matt.” Rossi said as all the kids said hi to Spencer “can one of the older kids take Spencer for me so I can finish his paperwork?” Rossi asked when Matt walked over and took the little boy from his dad’s arms when they sat down on the couch when Matt turned on some kids shows that the middle kids liked to watch when they were Spencer’s age. the rest of the other kids went off to do their own thing as Aaron was making dinner and some of the kids were helping him out as the kids love to cook as they take turns making dinner while Rossi makes a huge dinner on Saturday if he’s in town as they have family night and they talk about their day. 

After Rossi was done with Spencer’s paperwork it was time for Spencer to say goodbye to his case manager who will check in periodically to make sure everything is still going good with Spencer in the house. Spencer was placed in a high chair at the end of the table next to Rossi when the rest of the kids sat around as they had sweet and sour chicken for dinner when they prayed and talked about their day as most of the kids ate seconds or thirds while Luke and Spencer struggled through their dinner as food is so hard to come by when Luke is still trying to hoard food so Rossi dose a food check once a week to make sure none of the kids are hiding food in their rooms “Luke if you think that you are enough then you can be done.” Rossi said when he isn’t one to force the kids to do anything that they don’t want to do like eat a lot of food if it’s one of their triggers.

After dinner it was wind down time for the middle kids when they got to do something relaxing before they got ready for bed “who’s night is it to shower?” Rossi asked when they have a shower schedule so not all the kids are taking a shower the same night to save on hot water and to help the environment “it’s Penny, JJ and Matt’s night daddy.” JJ told her dad who smiled at her and shook his head “JJ if you were ready to go get a shower then you can get started and Penny go get your PJ’s picked out and place them on your bed.” Rossi told the girls when they headed upstairs to their room and the bathroom when JJ placed her PJ’s on the counter while Garcia picked out her PJ’s and placed them on her bed before she got her school clothes picked out for the next day and placed them on her desk. 

After JJ was done with her shower JJ walked into her room when she smiled at her sister who walked into the bathroom while JJ placed her school clothes on the desk before she got in bed and pulled out her reading book so she can do her reading log for the night before Garcia walked in and got in her own bed when she started her reading before bed. 

Rossi came in and tucked the girls into bed when he kissed them goodnight before he closed the door and headed to check on Luke who was going to bed when Rossi smiled at his son “are your teeth brushed?” Rossi asked when Luke shook his head when he was very good when hygiene unlike most of the kids Luke doesn’t need to be reminded to do basic hygiene things “ok night buddy I love you, I’ll see you in the morning.” Rossi said when Luke shook his head as Rossi kissed his head before he walked out and went to check on his new charge who was hanging out with his older brothers sitting in Morgan’s lap sucking his thumb while Morgan rubbed his back “sweet little boy we have here dad.” Morgan told his dad who smiled at his son “if you allow me, I need to get Spence ready for bed because it’s way past his bedtime.” Rossi told the older boys who smiled at their little brother “night Spence!” All the boys said when Rossi took Spencer upstairs to his room and gave Spencer a quick bath before he changed Spencer into a new diaper and a set of the footie PJ’s with stars and plants on it. 

Rossi rocked Spencer to sleep when he placed Spencer in the pack and play with a pacifier just in case Spencer wanted to use it and his new stuffed dolphin “night buddy, I’ll see you in the morning.” Rossi said when Spencer was asleep before Rossi even left the room. After all the kids were in bed Rossi went to his room and checked his emails before he went to bed himself as tomorrow is going to be a long day as Spencer has a well check appointment with the kids pediatrician just to get a baseline on Spencer and see what they need to do in order to help Spencer with his weight loss when Rossi was hoping it was just as simple as meal replacement drinks and nothing to invasive as Spencer had already been through a lot in his short amount of life.


	2. Spencer’s first full day with the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day with Spence and his foster family. 
> 
> Rossi and a few of the kids take Spencer to a specialist to see what they can do for Spencer after he isn’t gaining weight back like he should. 
> 
> Spence spends a few days in the hospital.

Rossi tok the next week off from work so he can make sure Spencer is comfortable and he can take Spencer to the doctors or any specialists that Spencer would need to go to. 

Rossi made sure all the kids had everything that they needed for school “Matt and Luke do you guys have your homework folders?” Rossi asked when the boys said yes when Rossi smiled at them when he checked in on his girls “Em what time is your game on Friday?” Rossi asked his daughter “5PM is JV and varsity starts at 7.” Emily said when Rossi smiled at her and shook his head when he placed the kids lunches on the counter when the kids grabbed their lunchboxes and placed them in their backpacks all the kids do extracurricular activities the older boys play football in the fall and the little kids play and instruments with JJ and Garcia play the piano, Hotch is working on getting into law school so he’s going to do an internship at a law firm over the summer. 

Aaron took his siblings to school while Rossi stayed home with Spencer who was still asleep in Rossi’s bed when Spencer had a few nightmares threw out the night so Rossi just placed Spencer in his bed when Spencer cuddled with his foster dad. 

Rossi went to check on Spencer who was sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes “oh buddy, I’m right here.” Rossi said when he walked over to Spencer and held him in his arms when Spencer melted into Rossi’s chest as they just stayed in bed till Spencer was ready to go downstairs “hold on buddy let me change your diaper then we can go have breakfast.” Rossi said when he placed Spencer on the bed before he got a diaper and wipes when he changed Spencer into a fresh diaper before Rossi zipped Spencer back up and carried him to the kitchen when Rossi placed Spencer in his high chair “what do you want for breakfast?” Rossi asked when he looked at his foster son when Spence didn’t say anything so Rossi made Spencer some cereal and milk when Spencer fed himself.

After Spencer was done eating, Rossi wipes Spencer’s hands and face “let’s get you ready for the day buddy.” Rossi said when he lifted Spencer into his arms when they headed upstairs to the younger kids room when Rossi placed Spencer in the crib before he walked to the closet when Rossi found an outfit for Spencer to wear “do you want to wear the space shirt or the polar bear shirt?” Rossi asked when Spencer pointed to the space shirt when Rossi placed it on Spencer before he put jeans on Spencer when Rossi found some socks that would fit Spencer’s small feet when Rossi found a pair of 18 month old socks when Rossi placed shoes on Spencer when they headed to the backyard to play on the playground when Rossi push Spencer on the baby swing. 

Rossi packed a backpack filled with everything that he would need to go to the doctors office when Rossi placed Spencer in the car seat and buckled him up when Spencer was riding backwards for his safety even though he is of age to ride forward. 

Once they got to the doctors office Rossi carried Spencer inside and checked in before they sat down on the chairs with Spencer in Rossi’s lap when Rossi checked his emails when Spencer was watching the show that was playing on the TV “Spencer Reid?” The nurse called when Rossi got up and took Spencer to the exam room “new kiddo?” The nurse asked when Rossi shook his head “yeah Spence just joined our family last night so I wanted to bring him in just to get a baseline.” Rossi said when Spencer was holding his hand when Rossi smiled at Spencer “I have his case file that has his medical records.” Rossi told the nurse who smiled at Spencer “thank you I’ll give this to the doctor so he can look it over.” The nurse said when Rossi told her thank you when he sat with Spencer on the table “Spencer can I get your arm so I give it a give hug?” The nurse asked when she was holding the blood pressure cuff when Spencer shook his head when Rossi helped Spencer with his arm when the nurse placed the cuff on Spencer’s arm when Rossi did his best to keep Spencer occupied while the nurse did her exam “the doctor should be in soon, is there anything that you are worried about with Spencer?” The nurse asked when Rossi told her about his weight “yeah I’ll put a star on the note so the doctor can take a look because Spencer is a tiny guy.” The nurse said when she smiled at Spencer when she walked out the door. 

Rossi was talking to Spencer who would nod his head but didn’t talk just yet “I think that you are a little shy but I know that you have a voice.” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head when there was a knock on the door “hey Dave, this must be Spencer.” Dr.Johnson said when Rossi smiled at the doctor “yep this little boy is my new foster son.” Rossi said when Spencer was in his arms scared of the doctor when Spencer thinks that doctors will hurt him “he’s a little on the small side so I want to get him on some special formula to help him gain his weight back and if those don’t work then I’ll send him to a specialist to get Spencer a feeding evaluation to see if he needs anything to help him gain the weight back.” Dr.Johnson said when Spencer looked at the doctor before he started crying out of the blue “shh it’s ok buddy, Dr.Johnson is here to help you.” Rossi said when he rubbed Spencer’s back. 

After they were done with the doctors Rossi took Reid to get some lunch from McDonald’s before they headed home when Rossi placed Spencer in the high chair before Rossi placed Spencer’s lunch on his tray when Rossi sat down and ate with spencer as he talked to spencer “after you are done with your lunch it’s nap time buddy.” Rossi said as Spencer shook his head when he was done with his food. 

Rossi placed Spencer in the pack and played before he covered Spencer with a blanket when he rubbed his head “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Rossi said when he walked out the room and headed to his office. Rossi has the baby monitor near his desk so he could keep an eye on Spencer. 

Many hours later

The younger kids came home from school when the girls were playing with Spencer with his cars while Luke was sitting on the couch watching them “Luke don’t you want to play with your brother?” Rossi asked when Luke looked at his foster dad “no sir.” Luke said when Rossi shook his head when he sat on the floor with his other kids as Spencer was slowly coming out of his shell but was still hesitant around all the kids. 

Luke looked at the youngest members of the kids when he sat on the floor with Spencer who handed him a car when Luke took it as they played together when this is the first time that Luke has forced himself to play with the kids instead of doing something on his own when Rossi was watching from the kitchen as he was proud of his son for playing with the baby of the family “I like you.” Luke to Spencer when Spencer smiled at Luke “hey your playing with Spence!” Garcia said when Luke handed the toy back before he sat on the couch away from the kids “no I wasn’t.” Luke said as he was embarrassed that he got caught playing with baby toys “it’s ok if you want to play with Spence I think he likes you also.” Rossi told Luke when Spencer was reaching for his older brother when Luke took Spencer into his arms as he held him when Luke was showing his soft side which no one has seen before. 

The older kids came home as Luke and Spencer were still sitting together on the couch watching TV “would you look at that Luke has a soft spot for Spencer.” Morgan said as Luke looked at him with a sad look as he thinks everyone is making fun of him “Luke has come a long way since he joined our family so let’s not make him feel insecure about who he cares for.” Rossi told his son “I’m not making fun of him I just think it’s sweet since we don’t see a sweet side to Luke he’s so reserved.” Morgan said when he sat on the couch and held Luke close to him when he rubbed his head and arm “love you buddy, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when we came home.” Morgan told his little brother when Spencer looked at Morgan who wasn’t as scary as he looked the night before. 

After dinner Morgan was holding Spencer on his shoulders when the older kids like to go on a walk after dinner while the middle kids are getting ready for bed before they come home and relax before they go to bed “we need a stroller for this little guy or a baby carrier so he can just chill on my chest.” Morgan told his siblings who rolled their eyes at him “you just like the idea of a baby on your chest Morgan.” Emily said when Spencer looked at her while pointing to the moon “boom!” Spencer said when everyone looked at him “yeah buddy that’s the moon.” Aaron said as Spencer shook his head “big boom!” Spencer said as he was slowly taking more when he also said stairs and planets and by the time they got back to the house Spencer was holding Morgan’s hand since he wanted to walk. 

Once the older kids got home Rossi smiled at them when he needed to take Spencer upstairs to get him ready for bed as he’s had a long day “boom, stars, moon.” Spencer told Rossi who smiled at him “I knew that you had a voice inside you buddy!” Rossi said when he was so proud of his foster son for speaking. 

After Spencer was dressed for bed Rossi took Spencer into the little kids room and sat in the rocking chair with Spencer in his lap when they read books and rocked till Spencer was half asleep so Rossi placed Spencer in the crib before he covers Spencer with a blue space blanket while handing Spencer a blue pacifier and kissed his head “night buddy I’ll see you in the morning, sleep well.” Rossi said when he made the room sleep time ready with a night light on and the while noise machine on with the door cracked. 

After the older kids went to their rooms for bed Rossi got some foster care paperwork done so he can turn it in tomorrow morning while he drops the kids off at school since tomorrow is a late start day for high schoolers so they didn’t need to be at school till 10 o’clock so Rossi will take everyone to school before he picked up Spencer’s special formula that is high in calories from the pharmacy so they can start giving a few to Spencer as he’s getting one after breakfast and one after dinner and take Spencer back to the doctors in a few weeks to see if he’s gain enough weight or he needs extra help. 

Spencer goes to the doctors 

The shakes are not that great tasting so Spencer isn’t to fan of drinking then even when Rossi and the kids try to add something to make it tastes better Spencer always spits it out and tells them no with tears so no Spencer didn’t gain any weight back so no they have to go to a gastroenterologist to see if they could help Spencer with his weight lost when Matt and Luke came to the appointment when they were worried about their brother as Matt sometimes let’s Spencer sleep in his bed when Rossi has to go on a case when Spencer gets very sad when his foster dad isn’t home. 

Matt was holding Spencer in his lap when they were in the waiting room while Luke was doing his homework “hey Spence what movie on the big tv?” Matt asked when Spence looked up and smiled “Fish!” Spencer said when “Finding Nemo” was on and that it is Spencer’s favorite movie at the moment when they have to watch it at least once a day or Spencer throws a fit “Spencer Reid?” The nurse called when the family headed to the back room as the nurse weighed Spencer as he was steady he didn’t gain but he also didn’t lose any weight so that’s kinda good “let’s go to room 4.” The nurse said as they headed down the hallway to the exam room when Matt placed Spencer on the table and kept Spencer calmed down enough so the nurse would do her exam without Spencer trying to hurt her by accident because he’s done that a few times at the doctor's office and he felt so bad “Dr.Z should be in soon to talk to you guys about Spencer.” The nurse said as she smiled at Spencer who was in his foster brothers lap just watching a video off his phone “fish!” Spencer said when they realized that Spencer is a baby genius and instead of liking kids shows besides a few movies and tv shows he loves nature documentaries and DisneyNature movies as his favorite one is on penguins. 

Dr.Z came in when he smiled at Spencer who was with his brothers “hey guys I’m Dr.Z and I heard that we are here to do an exam on Spencer to see if he needs anything to help him get his missing calories.” Dr.Z said when Spencer shook his head as if he knew the question when Rossi smiled at his foster son “we did the formula but Spence wasn’t a huge fan of those.” Rossi said when Dr.Z shook his head when he knew this “yeah those formula shakes are not the best tasting things and a lot of kids don’t like how they taste.” Dr.Z said when he did his exam on Spencer “I want to keep Spencer in the hospital for a food evaluation so I get a baseline on what Spencer likes to eat and how much he is eating.” Dr.Z said when Rossi shook his head when Spencer wasn’t the first kid to spend some time in the hospital when Luke and Matt spend a few days in the hospital for injuries from their former parents. 

Rossi and the boys went to get checked in when Spencer was in his stroller just chilling while the nurses talked to him before they showed Spencer where he was going to staying for the next few days when Spencer's room was painted ocean like as Spencer was happy when Matt places Spencer in the bed “I’ll have Aaron bring clothes for all of us and you two can go home then come back tomorrow because baby Einstein is going to miss you guys.” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head when he hugged his brothers “don’t leave.” Spencer said when he looked sad as he loves his family. 

Rossi was staying with Spencer when the boys went home “I want my brothers.” Spencer said when Rossi smiled at him “I know buddy but they can’t stay here with us only adults so it’s just the two of us then the kids can come and visit in the morning.” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head when the nurse knocked on the door “it’s time to see if we can Spencer to eat some food.” Rossi said ok when the nurse handed the tray of snacks over when Spencer looked at the food when he was getting stressed out at all the food “come on buddy just try a little bit of food, you don’t have to eat all of it.” The nurse said when Rossi looked at her when Rossi could feel that Spencer was having sensory issues when it comes to food so that’s why Rossi gives Spencer 2-3 options for a snack instead of 3-6 different foods like the nurse gave him “how about I take 4 foods away?” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head when Rossi took away the foods that he knew that Spencer isn’t going to like so all they had was 2 snacks when Spencer was getting better. 

“We need him to try all the foods so we know how much he is eating in a setting.” The nurse said “and he is my son so I know him better than you do and I can tell that he gets stressed out when it comes to food.” Rossi said when he was defending his son “I understand sir but Dr.Z wants Spencer to try different foods to see what he will eat and how much he eats at a time, if you want I can have him walk in here and talk to you about Spencer’s care.” The nurse said when Rossi shook his head when the nurse shook her head when she walked out when Spencer was in Rossi’s lap sucking his thumb. 

Dr.Z walked in “how about we take things slow with Spencer, I’ll give him 3 different foods and see what and how much he eats.” Dr.Z said when Rossi shook his head when he felt better when Spencer was asleep from getting stressed out about food “Spence buddy can you wake up?” Rossi asked when Spencer did when he rubbed his eyes as the doctor smiled at him “hey buddy can you eat some food for me?” Dr.Z asked when Spencer did as he didn’t eat much besides a few bites when Dr.Z took notes “ok thank you buddy for eating you did a great job.” Dr.Z said when he walked out the room when Rossi sat next to his son when it was close to bedtime for Spencer when Rossi changed Spencer into a diaper and a pair of PJ’s along with a pacifier “do you want to wear your socks to bed or go barefoot?” Rossi asked when Spencer said yes as Rossi placed socks on Spencer before Rossi tucked Spencer into the bed as he covered Spencer with a blanket when they read books before Spencer went to sleep. 

Rossi ordered Spencer some breakfast when he got Spencer some pancakes and bacon along with juice. 

The kids came over the next morning when Spencer was still asleep when Rossi smiled at his kids “everyone we need to be quiet Spence is still asleep.” Rossi said when the kids said ok when they walked into the room when Spencer looked so small in the larger bed instead of his crib “when can our baby come home?” Luke asked when the kids shook their heads “in a few days, they want to keep Spence for a few days just in case they need to do a small operation and give Spence a feeding tube to help him get the extra calories that he needs since he’s so little.” Rossi said when the middle kids sat at the window seat. 

Spencer woke up when he heard all his siblings talking when Spencer was crying “shh it’s ok baby, did the sound of the kids wake you up?” Rossi asked when Spencer shook his head “sorry little man. We didn’t mean to wake you up.” Matt told his little brother when he hugged his brother when the kitchen runner knocked on the door when she smiled at the family when she walked in as she smiled at Spencer “hey buddy I have your breakfast.” Rossi said thank you when the tray was placed on the table when Rossi helped Spencer cut up his pancakes when Spencer didn’t each much beside a few bites. 

After Spencer had his breakfast the kids took him to the playroom so he could social interact with other kids but no one was in the playroom so they just grabbed a few toys before they headed back to Spencer’s room “no one was in the playroom so we just came back since it didn’t make sense for Spence to be all alone.” JJ said when Rossi smiled at her “maybe we’ll try late on buddy.” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head when he was sitting on the bed “hey buddy I came to see how much of your breakfast you ate.” Dr.Z said when he saw the plate when he took notes as Spencer was sitting with his brothers watching his movie “thank you buddy I’ll be back after lunch time.” Rossi told the doctor thank you when he smiled and shook his head when he walked out the door. 

For the rest of the day the kids just hung out with their little brother and made sure that he was ok before Aaron took them home when Spencer hugged all of the kids before they left as tomorrow is when they get the answer about if Spencer needs a feeding tube along with supplementing his foods so he can get the right amount of calories that his body is missing and hopefully his weight back.


	3. Spence gets a feeding tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spence gets his feeding tube and hangout in the hospital for a few more days before he can finally come home to be with his siblings. 
> 
> Luke and Spencer form a closer bond! 
> 
> The whole family goes shopping.

After spending 3 days in the hospital Dr.Z and the team have come to a conclusion that Spencer needs to be on a feeding G-tube which is a long term feeding tube that can stay in longer and is insulted into stomach with a port on the outside so Spencer can get the formula into his stomach “we should be done in the next hour or so.” Dr.Z said when Rossi shook his head when he looked at his youngest son who was coloring in a coloring book that one of the nurses brought him when Spencer was a prefecture so he wanted his picture to look good when he focuses on staying inside the lines when the nurse walked in and gave Spencer a little syringe of medication to help Spencer go to sleep “it tastes like grapes.” Spencer said when his dad smiled at him when he was glad that his son was still so young to truly understand what was going on “Spence you're going to take a nap then when you wake up you will have a special button that is on your tummy.” Rossi said when Spencer shook his head before he went back to his picture. 

Spencer was asleep when the nurse came and took Spencer down to the operation room when Rossi was waiting in Spencer’s room when he updated everyone on what was going on when Aaron was babysitting his siblings while Rossi was in the hospital with Spencer when Rossi was giving Aaron money so he could get the kids dinner. 

One hour later 

Spencer was wheeled back into the room when Rossi walked over to his son when he wiped his hairs out of his face before he kissed Spencer’s forehead “he should wake up in the next half hour or so.” The nurse said when Rossi told her thank you when all his focus was on Spencer at the moment. Spencer woke up when he was very fussy when Rossi walked over to Spencer when Rossi picked Spencer up and hugged him “shh you're ok buddy, don’t worry I’m here.” Rossi told Spencer when he placed a blanket on Spencer’s back when he rubbed it “hey buddy how are you feeling?” Dr.Z asked when Spencer was sucking his thumb when Spencer wasn’t talking but he did cry a lot and pointed to his tummy “I’ll get the nurse in here so she could get some pain meds.” Dr.Z said when Rossi shook his head when he sat with Spencer in the rocking chair when they cuddled till the nurse came in and smiled at the pair when the nurse took the meds over to Spencer and gave him the meds when Spencer took it “he should feel better in the next half hour.” Rossi said thank you when he kissed Spencer's head when they just cuddled till Spencer was better. 

Few days later 

After a few days of teaching Rossi how to feed Spencer his formula while Spencer was watching one of his nature documentaries “now he’s going to be on a pump so all you have to do is make sure that once you make his formula that you connect the tub to Spencer’s port before you push the feed button and then it should start coming threw the tubing and into Spencer's tummy.” The child life special said when Rossi shook his head as Spencer looked like he was just chilling and he wasn’t in pain anymore so hopefully by tonight or tomorrow Spencer can go home and get back to his normal life with his siblings.

Spencer comes home 

Spencer came home early the next morning when Spencer was still asleep when Rossi carries Spencer to the car and placed Spencer in his car seat when he buckled him up before he loaded the trunk up with everything that Spencer needs now when Rossi order Spencer a special backpack that is modified for feeding tubes when they can bring it along when they are out and about when Spencer needs to have his formula that has rocket ships and plants on it. 

Rossi carries Spencer inside when the kids were getting ready for school “kiddos are home!” Rossi said when the kids ran to the entrance way of the house as everyone was so excited to see their little brother “Spence is tired so I’m going to put him in his crib then I’ll come down and see you guys off to school.” Rossi said when the kids said ok when Rossi took Spencer upstairs and placed him in his room before Rossi came downstairs as Luke and Penelope were telling Rossi all about their day “does anyone need anything signed for school or did your brother take care of it?” Rossi asked when the kids said that Aaron handled it. 

After the kids went to school Rossi unloaded all of Spencer’s supplies and placed the formula in the cabinet and the feeding pump in the living room before Rossi made formula and placed it in the fridge. Spencer slept till 10:30 when Rossi got Spencer up and changed him into a new diaper before they headed to the kitchen when Rossi placed Spencer in his high chair when Rossi made Spencer a plate of eggs when Spencer ate half of it so Rossi gave Spencer rest of the missing calories in his formula “want to go sit on the couch and watch one of your movies?” Rossi asked when Spencer shook his head while Rossi carried Spencer to the couch before Rossi made a formula bag and set the pump up before he hooked Spencer up when Spencer was watching his movie. 

Many hours later 

Spencer and Rossi just had a chill day with a lot of movies and cuddles with a few naps in between movies. Rossi placed Spencer on his special push bike when they headed to get the kids from the bus stop when Spencer was still in his jammies and slippers while sucking his pacifier when the bus was coming down the street when Spencer was pointing at the bus which Rossi smiled at his son when the kids walked near them as they smiled at their little brother who seemed happy to see them when Spencer was smiling and talking to his siblings when they walked back to the house “since it’s Friday do we have any homework?” Rossi asked his kids when the kids told him no “you guys can go play in the backyard.” Rossi told his kids when they ran outside as Spencer wanted to follow “hold on guys.” Rossi told his kids when Luke smiled at his little brother and lifted him into his arms when they headed to the playground when Luke placed Spencer in the baby swing that they put in for Spencer when Rossi was watching from the window as Rossi is taking a few weeks off to help his youngest son adjust to his feeding tube and teach his oldest son how to feed Spencer when he’s on a case. 

Since Spencer had come into the house Luke had come more and more out of his shell which was good because Luke was a great kid who’s been through so much trauma in his short amount of life that Rossi was worried that Luke wouldn’t let himself be a normal kid like his siblings. Spencer was starting to fall asleep when Luke took him inside and placed Spencer on the couch before he grabbed a blanket and placed it on his little brother before Luke sat on the couch watching tv with the volume down so Spencer didn’t wake up. 

Matt, Aaron Morgan and Emily got home when the kids were on the couch or the floor watching TV when Spencer was in Luke’s lap enjoying the show that everyone agreed on watching “ok kids let’s help me in the kitchen and set the table since it’s almost dinner time.” Rossi said when the kids got up and walked into the kitchen when Spencer was left on the couch while Matt sat with him as Spencer looked at him before he got off the couch and went to find Luke before Matt picked him up and held him back “it’s very hot in the kitchen Spence we don’t want you to get hurt so why don’t we play with your toys till Rossi called us for dinner.” Matt said when Spencer shook his head when he walked to the toys and pulled out some animals when Spencer started lining them up and smiled at his artwork “Spence we play with the toys buddy.” Morgan said when he went to go play with his brother’s toys which upset Spencer when he was crying as Rossi walked in and sat Spencer on the floor crying “what happened?” Rossi asked when he picked up his son and tried to calm him down “he was lining his toys up so I went to show Spence how to play then he started screaming and crying.” Morgan told his dad who shook his head “you didn’t do anything Morgan, Spence is just a little sensitive and he likes things a certain way.” Rossi said when he calmed the little boy down and kissed his head. 

Rossi placed Spencer on the counter when he made him a sippy cup filled with juice before Rossi finished making dinner as Luke smiled at his little brother “do you want me to place you in your seat?” Luke asked when Spencer shook his head when Luke held his brother and placed him in the high chair when Luke buckled him in and kissed his head just like he saw Rossi doing so many times before. 

After dinner all the kids went to hangout on the couch with Spencer as Rossi made another batch of formula when Spencer was just laying on the couch with his head in Matt’s lap while watching his movie. Spencer was asleep in his older brothers bed when Matt smiled down at his little brother who was letting out tiny snores around his pacifier when Matt kissed his head “don’t stay up to late, we have to go to the store and do a huge grocery run since we’re almost out of food.” Rossi told his son when Matt shook his head when Saturday was shopping day when they would go to Costco and pick up enough food for two weeks. 

Shopping day! 

Rossi got all the 4 younger kids to the van and helped Spencer buckle up in his car seat while the rest of the teens made their way to the van when they had a list of what they would grab when they get to the store go help get everything in a timely manner when they would spend a few hundred of dollars on food for the whole family “when we got to the store we needed a cart for Spence and JJ to ride in and a cart for the food.” Rossi said when the kids said ok when Aaron and Emily are in charge of a few kids “Luke and Penny you two are with Aaron and JJ and Spence you two are with Emily.” Rossi said when the kids said ok when they arrived at Costco as Matt carried Spencer inside and placed him in the cart when he buckled him into the seat when Rossi placed JJ in the other seat before they started shopping when the older kids got everything they they were on their lists “do we need any uncrustables?” Aaron asked when Rossi shook his head “do we want grapes,strawberries or Nutella?” Aaron asked “get a box of the grape and a box of the Nutella someone will take them to practice or for lunch.” Rossi said when Aaron places the boxes in the cart before they headed to get the rest of the food so they could fill their deep freeze, pantry and fridges. 

Half way through the store trip Spencer was getting restless when Morgan was wearing the baby carrier when he held his brother's hand and let him walk before Morgan lifted Spencer into the baby carrier when Spencer was very content with being held by one of his older brothers. 

Once they got home Rossi set up the TV so the two younger kids could watch a movie while the others helped put food away which took a while since they bought a lot of food “great job everyone thank you for helping me put all the food away!” Rossi told the kids when everyone went to the living room and hung out with the younger kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed Spencer and Luke’s friendship on the show and I wish that they showed it more!


	4. Spencer’s first day off preschool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks to recover from getting his feeding tube placed Rossi decides it’s time for Spencer to join in going to school with the rest of the kids. 
> 
> How will Spencer do? Will he be excited or will be he scared? Will he have a meltdown about Rossi leaving Spencer with complete strangers? or will Spencer do good in school? 
> 
> Luke had a hard day at school and Rossi give him some cuddle time when he finds out what happened at school.

The night before 

It’s been a few weeks since Spence got his feeding tube when Rossi has decided that it’s time to send their baby to school just like the rest of his siblings when Spence would only go 3 day a week for either a full day or a half day depends on if Aaron had a full day of school or only a few classes.

“Are you sure dad?” Aaron asked when Rossi was packing a backpack filled with everything Spencer would need for school “yes Aaron I’m sure that your little brother will do fine in preschool and it would be good for him to be around other kids his own age.” Rossi said when Aaron shook his head when Luke and Gracia were in the doorway “I think it’s time for all little kids to go to bed, you guys have school in the morning and I don’t want any cranky butts.” Rossi said when all the kids got ready for bed when Rossi said goodnight to all his kids before he joined his older kids on the couch when Spencer was asleep in Matt’s lap when Rossi carefully lifted Spencer into his arms when he took Spencer to Spencer’s bedroom when Rossi’s placed Spencer in his crib before he covered him with his blanket before he kissed his head.

Next morning! 

Spencer woke up when he saw his older brother in his room getting clothes out and placing them on the dresser when Aaron smiled at his little brother “hey Spence how did you sleep?” Aaron asked when he lifted Spencer into his arms when Aaron got Spencer changed into a new diaper and ready for school before they headed to the kitchen then Aaron placed Spencer in his high chair when everyone else was walking in and smiled at Spencer who was eating his oatmeal.

After everyone ate their breakfast they got their shoes and backpacks on before they headed to the SUV when the kids got into their seats when they buckled up as Rossi placed Spencer in his car seat and buckled him in “first stop the middle school and finally the elementary school before I take Spencer to his school.” Rossi said when he looked at his kids who smiled at him when they headed to drop the boys off at their school as Morgan said goodbye to his little brother when Spence gave a little wave when his brothers smiled at him as Matt and Morgan walked to the school when Rossi was going to pick Morgan up after school while Matt road the bus. 

Rossi dropped the middle kids off at school when they said goodbye as they headed to the school as Spencer was the only one who left when Rossi took his time to make sure that Spencer would be ok with his teacher “are you ready to go to school?” Rossi asked when Spencer shook his head as they headed to the preschool that was connected with the middle kids school when Rossi carried Spencer inside as Rossi already explained Spencer’s situation to the school when the teachers will keep an eye on Spencer and text Rossi if they have any issues or questions about Spencer “I packed him a snack for lunch time since his older brother will fed him when he gets home and give him a formula.” Rossi said when Spencer was playing with some toys when the other kids looked at him and played with Spencer “Spencer I’m going to work buddy, I love you.” Rossi said when Spencer looked at him and waved before he went back to playing with the toys when Spencer liked school so far. 

A while later 

Today was Aaron’s short school day when he only has 3 classes today so he’s done by 12:30. Aaron came to pick up his little brother from school when Spencer was asleep when Aaron smiled at him as he walked in and signed Spencer out before he grabbed Spencer’s backpack before he carefully lifted his little brother into his arms when Spencer didn’t even move as Aaron kissed his head before they headed to the car as Aaron placed Spencer in the car seat and buckled him in as Aaron kissed his head. Aaron placed Spencer in the crib before he went to his room and did his homework before he needed to go get his other siblings from the bus stop in a few hours and he’ll take Spencer with him when Spencer loves to go get the other kids from the bus stop. 

After Spencer was up from his nap Aaron feed him some lunch which he ate half of so Aaron made Spencer some formula when Aaron set up the pump as he placed Spencer on the couch when they watched tv when Spencer was very into his show when it was all about dolphins when Spencer didn’t even notice that he was being feed by a tube that was connected to his stomach. 

Aaron took Spencer to get the middle kids from the bus stop when he placed Spencer in the stroller when they headed to the bus stop when Spencer was playing with a toy. 

Luke was having a hard time with school today as it was just one of those days when he just wanted to crawl back into bed when he has a note that needs to be signed from his foster dad “he’s going to be mad at me.” Luke told Garcia who looked at her foster brother “no he won’t daddy is very nice and will understand.” Garcia said when they made it to their bus stop when they got off when Luke passed Aaron and Spencer “he’s having a hard day.” Garcia told her oldest brother when Aaron shook his head when they headed back to the house when Luke was waiting for them as Arron unlocked the house as the girls walked in as Luke went to his room when he sat on his bed. 

Aaron handed Spencer to Garcia so Aaron could check on his brother “hey buddy what’s wrong?” Aaron asked when Luke had tears in his eyes “I got a note sent home today.” Luke said when Aaron shook his head when he sat next to his brother “what does the note say?” Aaron asked when Luke pulled it out as Aaron read it when the note stated they Luke got into a fight with a few other kids who were picking on him and Luke even asked them nicely to stop but they didn’t and all the kids got a note sent home as a warning but it needs to be signed by an parent or guardian.

Aaron wasn’t even mad at his little brother he was more mad at the other kids who started the fight “was it in self defense?” Aaron asked when Luke shook his head “then there is not a thing that Rossi will be upset about because you didn’t start the fight you were defending yourself and the other kids wouldn’t leave you alone.” Aaron told his brother who shook his head when Luke looked tired “I’ll let you take a nap before you start on your homework.” Aaron said when he helped Luke get comfortable in his bed when he helped get shoes off and covers on before Aaron closed the door and headed to check on the other three kids who were playing together. 

Matt and Emily came home on the bus when Morgan was at his football practice when Rossi will pick him up on his way home from work while Aaron made dinner for everyone as Luke was at the table doing his homework with Spencer in his lap just hanging out with his older brother when Spencer would point to a problem and get it right as he was very smart for a three year old but everyone was very impressed with how smart he was at such a young age “maybe I can finally pass math with the help of Spencer.” Luke told his brother who looked at him “just try your best and if needed Rossi will sigh you up for tutoring where you can get help from a teacher.” Aaron said when Luke shook his head when he was scared to ask for help when in the past it wasn’t a great experience for his formal school and his bio parents would be very hard on him if he got bad grades on tests when his dad was a hitter so Luke was very stressed out about school. 

Rossi brought Morgan home from school when all the kids were being so nice and watched tv together when Spencer was sitting in Matt’s lap sucking on his pacifier “I’m home!” Rossi told the kids when the middle kids ran to him and hugged him when Luke was still hesitant of his foster dad when Rossi smiled at him as Aaron told him all about the note “Luke calm down buddy it’s ok I’m not mad at you.” Rossi said when he did his best to keep his son calm when Luke was working himself into a panic attack when Rossi took him to another room till he was calmed down enough so they could talk as Rossi handed Luke a glass of water and rubbed his back till Luke was better. 

Rossi gave Luke the option to sit in his lap for cuddles when Luke took it as he climbed into his foster dad’s lap and curled into Rossi’s shirt when Rossi knew it wasn’t normal for an 11 year old to sit in his lap but he knew that Luke needed that extra care as he was missing that from his bio parents when Rossi took every opportunity when Luke needed it to show him some extra love and care even if it’s five minded before bed they just talk and Rossi checks in with Luke and all his kids to see how they are doing and if they need anything from him. 

Luke was sitting with Rossi when he felt better as Rossi rubbed his back and kissed his head before they headed to the kitchen and checked on the other kids when everyone was sitting at the table when dinner was ready as Spencer was in his high chair with his food and the kids where talking among themselves as Luke joined the table when Aaron sever the rest of the kids their dinner. 

After a long day Rossi took the time and rocked Spencer to sleep when Spencer had a great day at school when his teachers were very impressed with how well he did with all the past trauma that he indoors but with love from his family Spencer grew so much in the short amount of time he was living with his new foster family. Rossi stood up and walked over to the crib when he carefully placed the sleeping toddler in the crib before he covers him with a blanket and kissed his head before Rossi went to check on his other kids when tomorrow Spencer had another day of school when Rossi picked out an outfit and placed it on the dresser so all anyone has to do is grab it and get Spencer ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always down for some ideas that anyone wants to see. Please comment down below and I’ll write it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support! 😘


	5. Luke’s bad day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spence had a quick doctor’s appointment for his feeding tube before he goes to school. 
> 
> Luke’s teacher isn’t very fond of Luke so he makes Luke’s life very difficult till Matt and Morgan are at the school and see how Luke is being treated by his teacher.

Rossi got his kids ready to go to school before he got Spencer up and ready to go for his school day “Spence baby it’s time to get ready for school.” Rossi said when Spencer looked at him when he rubbed his eyes when Rossi smiled at his foster dad who lifted him up and changed his diaper before Rossi got Spencer dressed when Spencer is going to school later on this morning because Spencer had a follow up appointment with his doctor just to make sure that his feeding tube is still working and they don’t have any issues. 

Rossi placed Spencer in his car seat when he buckled him in and kissed his head when they headed to the hospital. Rossi got the stroller out of the car when he placed Spencer into the stroller when he buckled him in when they headed inside as Rossi was having Spencer’s feed run threw the special backpack that was attached to the stroller “Spencer Reid had a follow up appointment with Dr.Z.” Rossi said when he checked in Spencer who was playing with one of his toys when Rossi smiled at his younger son “ok you should be called back soon, just have a seat.” The nurse said when Rossi told her thank you when he took Spencer over to the chairs when Spencer smiled at his foster dad. 

Spencer was called back when they went into a room where Rossi placed Spencer on the table when the nurse did her exam when Spencer was looking at pictures of penguins on the phone “Dr.Z should be in shortly.” The nurse said when Rossi told her thank you when Spencer waved at the nurse who smiled at Spencer. 

Dr.Z walked in when Spencer was sitting in Rossi’s lap when Rossi handed his phone over when Spencer was watching one of his shows “hey guys, how are we doing?” Dr.Z asked when Spencer didn’t look up from the phone “we’re going doing good, Spencer likes his formula so far and he loves the extra cuddles with his siblings.” Rossi told Dr.Z who smiled at the little boy “hey buddy can you lay down on the table for me so I can make sure that your port is still working?” Dr.Z asked when Spencer did when Rossi held the phone when Spencer watched his movie still. 

After Spencer got a good bill of health Rossi took Spencer to school before he headed to the office. Rossi dropped Spencer off at school when he told Spencer that he would be back to pick him up after school when Spencer shook his head before he went off to play with the other kids when today is the day that Spencer starts his speech therapy to help him develop more words and work on his shyness around other people. 

Luke was having a hard day today when his teacher noticed and didn’t even ask him if he was ok when Luke was what his teacher called a “difficult child” since Luke came with a tough background so his teacher labeled him right away without giving Luke a chance in his class “Luke I swear if you don’t do your work you are going to lunch detention.” Mr.A told Luke when Luke looked up when he was doing his work but his teacher wasn't very nice to Luke “sorry sir.” Luke said not to be on his teacher’s bad side when he picked up his pencil and finished his worksheet before he turned it in “I know that you have some work that is missing so instead of getting to do something from the free time stations you get to make up your missing work!”Mr.A told Luke when Luke shook his head when he knew that he had everything turned in as he always does his work on time. 

Morgan and Matt are at the elementary school for their volunteer assignment when they went to check in on their siblings as their assistant was to be office runners when they get to roam the school with notes and such when they saw the girls working in class before they checked in on Luke whose teacher was yelling at him when Luke was holding it in so he didn’t cry “hey that my brother!” Morgan said when Luke looked at him as Morgan was so upset with his brothers teacher “you don’t even know why I’m yelling at Luke so why don’t you go back to being the official runners and let me call your father to let him know, what is it like a three strikes your moves to a new house?” Mr.A said when Luke didn’t say anything. 

Matt was upset so he called his dad who answer but Matt put his phone in his pocket when Rossi herd everything that was going on in the classroom when Rossi was upset because Luke was a great kid and the last few days he hasn’t been himself and now Rossi know why when Rossi would call the school and demand to talk to the principal about how his son is being treated by his teacher “Luke, daddy is going to pick you up from school ok?” Matt asked when Luke shook his head when he was doing this thing with his finger on his pant legs when he gets overstimulated when Morgan watched his little brother go into a full blow panic attack as the older boys working with Luke on calming down so he didn’t pass out. 

Rossi came to get his son from school when Luke was in the office with his backpack when he looked scared “hey buddy.” Rossi said when Luke looked at him “please don’t be mad at me!” Luke said when Rossi looked at his son “never, it wasn't your fault at all.” Rossi said when he rubbed Luke’s arm when the principle walked out “I’m not mad at your son, I watched the tap and listen to the video and I herd everything so Luke buddy you are going to go home and I’ll see if I can get you a new teacher who is willing to work with you.” Rossi said thank you when he took Luke to his car when they headed home as Luke was so scared that he started sucking his thumb which he hasn’t done in a while when Rossi looked at his son “do you want to get something to take home?” Rossi asked when Luke didn’t say anything as he was afraid to speak up. 

Rossi took Luke to Target when he went and bought Luke a special present that he wanted to get Luke “come on buddy.” Rossi said when he smiled at his son when they headed inside as Rossi took Luke to the toy section when Rossi smiled at Luke “you can get your baby Yoda if you want to.” Rossi said when Luke looked at him “but I was bad today.” Luke said when Rossi got on eye level with his son “you were not bad buddy, your teacher wasn’t nice to you so now I’m going to let you get the main thing that you want because you earned it buddy, you have been working so hard the last few months because it’s been a process for you to come to a new family.” Rossi said when Luke shook his head when he walked over to where the Star Wars toys were when he found the toy that he wanted when he smiled a little bit.

Luke looked at his new toy when he got sad “do I have enough points?” Luke asked when Rossi looked at him “I’m not going to use your reward points for your new toy, just think of it as a reward for being so good the last few months.” Rossi said when Luke shook his head when they checked out as Rossi smiled at his son who hugged his toy. 

Aaron got his siblings from school while Rossi worked from home when Luke was in his room playing with his new toy when Luke cuddles his toy when they watched Star Wars together in Luke’s Star Wars PJ’s “hey buddy how are you doing?” Matt and Morgan asked when they walked in “better daddy got me a new toy.” Luke said when he showed his new toy off when his brothers smiled at him “which movie are you watching?” Morgan asked when Luke looked at “The Rise of Skywalker.” Luke said when the older boys hung out with their brother. 

Rossi came to check on Luke when he saw Morgan, Matt and Luke all asleep in Luke’s bed with Luke in the middle of his brothers “daddy loves you boys so much.” Rossi said when he smiled at Spencer who was holding onto his leg when Rossi smiled at Spencer when he lifted him into his arms when placed Spencer in the bed with his brothers when Matt woke up a little bit and smiled at his brother when he kissed his head before he fell asleep. 

Luke was having a nightmare when Morgan felt the bed shake when he saw his little brother when Morgan did his best to help Luke out without waking any of the other kids when Luke was full blow crying when Morgan rubbed his back and held Luke against his chest when Morgan knew what the dream was about and he hated that his little brother still has nightmares about his bio parents and today’s incident didn’t help. 

Rossi rushed in and saw his son in distress when Rossi took Luke into his arms when he walked over to the recliner and sat down when Rossi did his best to calm Luke down when Rossi did what he was taught with breathing exercises when Luke calmed down as Rossi rubbed his back when Luke needed talked about what his nightmares were about when Rossi looked at his older son when Morgan shuffled his brothers out of the room so Rossi and Luke could have some private space to talk “hey buddy, I think we need to talk about what your dream was about.” Rossi told Luke who shook his head “a mix of my bio parents and my teacher.” Luke said when Rossi shook his head when Luke was rubbing his hands together when Rossi lets all his kids stim when needed as some of the kids don’t stim and other kids stim a lot when Rossi keeps a few stim toys in all the kid’s rooms when Rossi handed Luke a thing of silly putty when Luke played with it when Rossi saw his son calming down. 

Luke was better when Rossi placed him back in his bed when he told him that he’ll bring up dinner when it’s ready as Luke was having a quiet night where the other kids can’t bug him unless Luke wants a certain kid in his room as Rossi placed the sign on Luke’s door when the other kids know that the sign means that Luke needs to have some time to play with his sensory toys. After about half a half Luke came out of his room and headed downstairs when Spencer smiled at his older brother when Luke lifted Spencer into his arms before they headed to the kitchen when everyone smiled at Luke as Luke placed Spencer in his lap when Rossi placed a plate in front of Luke as Luke ate his dinner. 

Luke was better by the end of the night when he played video games with his brothers, didn’t try to go back to his room in the past when Luke was feeling more at home because his older brothers helped him out today when Matt and Morgan stayed close by to Luke when Luke even fell asleep on Matt’s shoulder when Matt kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The younger kids has a reward system when they can ear points and then once they get enough points they can redeem them for prizes. 
> 
> I’m thinking of doing a house tour chapter but I need help with what everyone’s theme would be. 
> 
> All the high school teens have their own rooms. I’m just not sure if Morgan and Matt will share a room or they also have their own room. I’m thinking of having Spencer and Luke share a room since they get along so well. 
> 
> Thought?   
> Thank you for reading this story and leaving good things about the family!


	6. Christmas presents shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi takes Spencer to do some Christmas shopping for some of the kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t abandon this story I just got caught up in my school work and kinda lost my way with what to write next but I’m all done with classes for the semester so hopefully I can get more chapters out before classes start back up at the end of January!

Rossi always enjoy Christmas time with his kids when the little kids are still at that age when they think Santa is real and he brings them presents while the middle and older kids play along so they don’t crush any of the little kids dreams.

“So daddy has today off so after school daddy is going to take the younger kids to go see Santa!” Rossi told the kids who where excited about going to see Santa when they smiled as they loved to go see Santa “no go get your snow boots on and your winter jackets because we need to get to school!” Rossi’s told the kids when they did as Spencer didn’t have school today so he’s going to stay home and do some Christmas crafts with Rossi before they go Christmas shopping for the older kids when Rossi wants to get the kids some videos games when all the kids have been very good this year so Rossi was going to get all the boys a special Christmas present and the girls a special Christmas present when Rossi was found to get Spencer a special Christmas present that he can play with in the background with his brothers and sisters. 

Rossi took Spencer to Target and bought a Switch Lite for the three younger boys when Rossi made sure to get different colors so the boys wouldn’t fight over who gets what Rossi wanted the boys to be able to play games together so Rossi got Mario Kart for Morgan, Fortnight for Matt and Animal Crossing for Luke as Rossi likes to keep the games as age appropriate as he can “my older son is 13 and my other son is 13 then my second youngest son is 11.” Rossi said when he smiled at Spencer who was sitting in the seat of the cart “those will be great games for your sons, I do recommend getting them a case so they can carry their Switches around when they go out and about in town.” The store employees said when Rossi said ok as he bought cases that matched the Switches. 

Next Rossi and Spencer went to the Mall and order the girls their Christmas presents from American Girl when Rossi was going to buy the younger two girls Historical Dolls that they wanted for a while when JJ was going to get Julia and Garcia was going to get Samantha.Rossi also bought some outfits so the girls can dress the dolls up and a few accessories. 

After spending all morning shopping for the kids Spencer was tired when Rossi carried Spencer inside and placed Spencer in the crib before Rossi carried all the presents inside and started wrapping them before he placed them under the tree. 

After all the kids got home from school Rossi smiled when his kids told him about their day when Luke was playing with Spencer who was giving Luke toys when everyone smiled at the boys “dada?” Spencer asked when Rossi smiled at his son “hey baby what’s up?” Rossi asked when he lifted Spencer into his arms as Spencer talked a lot more than the last few months as they were still going to get Spencer into a specialist after the holiday season so they can go and see if Spencer had autism or if he’s just a little behind then anyone else in his classroom. 

Rossi took the younger kids to go see Santa when Rossi had all the kids wear Christmas shirts and jeans when Spencer didn’t want to wear his shirt as he was throwing a fit as Rossi did his best to make sure that Spencer kept his shirt on “dad it could be very itchy for Spence.” Luke said as Rossi had another shirt for Spencer to change into when they get to the mall. 

Rossi and the kids stood in line when Luke was holding Spencer’s hand as they waited for a while which Spencer got very tired of waiting when Rossi let Spencer watch something on his phone to help pass the time. After about a half an hour wait the kids finally got to go see Santa when the older three kids told Santa what they wanted while Spencer just looked at Santa and was scared as Spencer bursted into tears “oh baby it’s ok! Dada is here!” Rossi told Spencer who was crying into his dads shirt when Rossi calmed Spencer down so they could get a picture of the kids with Santa as Luke was holding Spencer who looked at Santa with great fear. 

Once the younger kids got home the girls and Luke went to their rooms to do their homework while Matt and Morgan were in charge of making sure Spencer didn’t go into the kitchen because they didn’t want Spencer to get hurt.

Spencer didn’t understand he just wanted his dada who was in the kitchen “Spence do you want to go on a walk in your stroller?” Matt asked when Spencer cried harder “boys is everything ok?” Rossi asked when he walked in and saw Spencer crying “dada!” Spencer said when he wanted Rossi “I can’t hold you baby, dada is making dinner and he doesn’t want you to get hurt, but after dinner dada will cuddle with you on the couch while we watch one of your shows before bed.” Rossi said which caused a huge meltdown with Spencer as Rossi lifted Spencer into his arms and comfort Spencer till he was better “if you boys want you can go play and Spence can just hang out with me in the kitchen in his high chair.” Rossi told the boys who said ok when they didn’t like when Spencer was upset and they couldn’t do anything to help him feel better. 

After dinner Rossi cuddled with his younger kids on the couch before they went to bed as Spencer was asleep so Rossi took Spencer upstairs to Spencer’s room and placed Spencer in the crib before Rossi placed the blanket on Spencer and kissed his head “dada love you so much Spencer!” Rossi said as he said goodnight to his other kids “do you have any cases this week?” Hotch asked when Rossi didn’t know if he had a case just yet “I don’t want to be gone for Christmas so hopefully all the serial killers take a break for the holidays.” Rossi told Hotch when Hotch didn’t look so impressed with his dad “they never do dad, you always get a case around the holidays.” Hotch told Rossi “I know and I want to be home so we can do Christmas as a family.” Rossi told Hotch who said ok before he went to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m most likely going to edit this in the morning when I have a clear head so please go easy on me since it’s 3:30 in the AM when I wrote this.


End file.
